irategamerdoesnotsuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies Ate my Neighbors
Zombies Ate my Neighbors is the twelfth episode of the The Irate Gamer. The long list of doublethink commited by The Irate Gamer can be seen here Summary Chris Bores hints to the audience that he is a demonic being trapped between heaven and hell. This explains why he isn't able to enjoy video games and also explains why the devil isn't the devil everyone expects him to be. Irate Gamer picks up a non-existent Zombie hunting job for non-existent employers and find himself perfect for the job because he has no brain to be consumed. Unfortunately Chris picks an anti-ghost weapon and thus fails to defeat any zombies. Chris remenices about how women do not like him and then fantasizes about raping and violating women. Chris Bore's irresponsible behaviour when dealing with zombies prompts the umbrella corporation to be reinstated and for them publically announce Chris Bores as irresponsible. Finally as a climax to the episode, Chris faces the toughest challenge of all, the Jewish. Note: Chris loves inserting Ronnie the annoying jewish sterotype possibly as a sign that the he hates Jewish people and wants to share that hate with everyone else. This is unsurprising as Chris Bores is culturally backwards in many ways with one of the biggest being his form of self-defense which is to kill everyone for no reason but refuse to kill people who are inherently evil (even when it means dying). By choosing to have a jewish sterotype on the show in the first place, Irate Gamer is demonstrating that he hates Jewish people and chooses to deliberately misrepresent them. High Detail Plot Summary The episode begins with a different version of the Irate Gamer title card the only difference being that a pumpkin is in the place of Chris Bore's head. The pumpkin is meant to represent the religious figure Stingy Jack who tricked satan into trapping himself for cruel sick jokes and only releasing the devil in exchange for not going to hell. The joke backfired on Stingy Jack however, as when he died, Satan would not accept his soul (since he agreed not to) and God would not allow someone with such loose and selfish morals (releasing the devil after having caught him for selfish reasons is not particular good use of Jack's talent nor was his drunken swindling lifestyle a good example of living a wholesome life) and thus Stingy Jack was banished into the form of a pumpkin. Since Chris Bores has replaced his head with a pumpkin, he has symbolized that he is an outcast from both heaven and hell. His satanic powers and selfish personality disqualify him from being in heaven and since the devil is weak, hell cannot hold Chris Bores. Considering that devil (as the audience will soon find out) is a good person and not evil, it is likely that Chris Bores is too evil to be qualified for hell. Considering that Chris Bores has based his franchise on trolling people and harassment of other internet reviewers (in addition to recent events revealing that his mother account LadyBuggin777 and loyal white knight Batdamn is in fact himself), it is clear that the pumpkin is a euphemism for Chris Bore's lifestyle being equivalent to that of Stingy Jacks. It has yet to have been declared if Irate Gamer is fact stuck in the realm between good and evil but considering that Irate Gamer demonstrates himself to be more powerful than even the X-men or Satan, it is likely that this is the case. After the title card, Evil gamer asks Satan if he can leave. Evil Gamer demonstrates none of the traits required to be in hell and it is likely that Chris Bores had simply banished him there. Because of the aforementioned, Satan allows Evil Gamer to leave on the condition that he stay out of trouble. Evil Gamer leaves and joking says that he makes no promises especially since Irate Gamer will be the one making trouble. Given that Satan does not react to Evil Gamer's verbal defial of his contract, its clear that Satan actually has no hold over Evil Gamer since he's not supposed to be there to begin with. Then wierd intro music plays symbolizing that Audience should begin evacuation procedures as well as symbolizing that the review portion of the show will now commence. Chris Bores is seen wearing a Proton Pack straight from Ghostbusters i n the next scene stating that he has been called by non-existant populace to investigate the building. This is odd since Chris has demonstrated the power to banish beings straight to hell so there's no reason why Chris would need equipment to handle ghosts. Chris enters a room only to be faced with a zombie of which sterotypically wants brains. Chris attempts to destroy the zombie with a weapon meant for ghosts and obviously fails to do any appreciable damage. The Zombie does not rush foward and kill Bores because Bores is missing several important features that would make him suspectiable to zombie attack (all of which can be located in the head). The view then zooms deeply on Chris's head demonstrating that the joke about his lack of function brain tissue was not just a joke and is being played for dramatic effect. To demonstrate that Chris has severe brain damage, Chris says he's "gonna need a bigger gun" for no reason or context at all. Chris states that Zombies Ate My Neighbours is a poor game and that “'this one deserves to be chucked into the nearest meat grinder'”. A picture of a cart holding Zombies Ate My Neigbours cartridges are shown being sent into a meat grinder to help the imaginatively impaired. These segments are critical to the show because many people who agree that the Irate Gamer Show is good find these segments useful because they reduce the mental strain and require the viewer to pay less attention. The remastered version of the review has Chris say “'Okay, it’s not that bad. But it does contain a few things that could really piss a gamer off.'” indicating that Chris Bores still hates the game because he could not be bothered to say the game is good at the end of the review. Chris provides more lines to help his mentally impaired audience such as “'The title screen does have a cool horror movie like feel to it'”, “'You’ll be fighting more zombies then you can shake a stick at.'” and “'Zombies, zombies, and more zombies'”. At the end of the last line, a picture of Aaron Spelling appears. Attentive viewers will notice that this comparison makes no sense (since Spelling died in 2006 and this review was uploaded in 2007) and that Chris is following a mindless routine much like a zombie. A scream was added when the picture appears in the remastered edition to help Chris Bore's ever growing amount of zombie viewers. Chris then shows a photoshopped picture of zombies in a bookstore with one of the zombies saying "oh Kama Sutra" indicating that Chris does not want his show to be aimed at kids since he just referenced a book on sexual techniques. Considering that Chris may be a mindless zombie (considering that he is stuck between heaven and hell) or as mindless as one this may be Chris allowing his lust for sex to leak into his work. Irate Gamer sees sexual reproduction as the highest achievement possible so this is likely the case. This is followed up when Irate Gamer says that the player, who is tasked with saving all civilians, does not need to save all of them in order to complete every level. Chris then refuses to save a cheerleader since “'every cheerleader (he) asked out in high school rejected (his) ass'” indicating that denial of sex is equivalent to being useless if you are a female. The cheerleader is then killed demonstrating Chris's Superior Morality ™ and he says “'serves you right, bitch,'” indicating that Chris believes that women exist only to reproduce. Chris Bore's many comments about Female Gender roles as Ladybuggin777 also reinforce this notion. Chris Bores continues to lust for sex as he has a character walk up to a the cheerleader and begin spraying her with water from a squirt gun saying “'Hmm, that doesn’t look right.'” indicating that sequence is wrong since Chris Bores is not the one soaking the cheerleader. It should be noted that many rapists use water to wet the clothing of their victims (and this has resulted in music videos where women are shown as sex objects to men and their water bottles to be placed under scrutiny). In the remastered edition, Chris shows disdain for the actions of the character “'Hmm, way to jack-off on the cheerleader pervert!'” even though he is the one in control of that character. Chris then wonders how popsicles can be used as a weapon in the game to kill zombies even though his water gun has also been doing that. Chris says that people should not care about that and that they should try it out. A caption shows up from the Umbrella Corporation (with a voice that is obviously Bores' and edited to make it sound like a female) and states that popsicles do not work against zombies and that doing what Chris Bores mentioned is very dangerious. This sequence shows that even a company as dangerous and irresponsible as the Umbrella Corporation is more responsible and caring about its reputation than Chris Bores is. Irate Gamer says that the game is "chuck full" (instead of chock-full) of zombies and begins listing off all the enemies. The list includes non-existent enemies such as Count Chocula reinforcing the notion that Chris Bores loves being irresponsible and apathetic with his information service. A picture of Count Chocula appears on screen and in the remastered edition, it is in center of the screen as opposed to the corner of the screen in the original. Chris then says “'this game is called Zombies Ate My Neighbors, not Monsters Ate My Neighbors.'” indicating that it does not matter if a game is fun but rather if its title is completely representative of its content. This is hypocritical since the title of his show is not representative of his content and the title should include such words as lie and idiot. Chris wants a skeleton in the game and decides to include a segment with Ronnie the Jewish Skeleton. Ronnie does not stop talking indicating that he is in fact a Jewish sterotype and that Chris has run out of material. After the long and drawn out sequence involving the Jewish Skeleton, Irate Gamer complains that the Ant levels in the game are too hard because he only uses the squirt gun, which is not very effective against the Ants, and the controller has over four buttons and weapons like the bazooka don't come with specific instructions such as "USE THIS ON THE ANTS AND NOT THE ZOMBIES YOU IRATE BONGHOLE" followed by "NO DO NOT LIGHT A BONG DO NOT LIGHT UP... OH GODDAMN IT". A youtube user named luizprowler made a video where he beat the first Ant level without using any weapons after which Irate Gamer made a remastered edition where he removed his statement about the Ant level. Chris complains that the game has 3 lives and a password system; a feature that is in 90% of the games he's played "for 20 years" and knows all the "ins and outs of". Chris lists the ways the player can get hurt and suddenly gets electrocuted most likely by the intelligent members of the audience who are sick of his poor writing. Chris complains that the game gets harder as you progress; a feature that is in 100% of the games he's played "for over 20 years" and knows all the"ins and outs of", which makes the audience seriously consider if Chris is lying through his teeth about being a real gamer. Ronnie calls again but Chris uses his satanic powers to command a non-existent crew to cut the phone line even though he could simply hang up. Chris uses footage of someone else playing a different character and beating the game (because the game was too hard for him to complete it entirely) and complains about the final level being a credits level. Chris complains that the game doesn't tell you if the crisis is over even though the game is a game and it didn't have a plot to being with. “'Because they did such a shitty job on this game, here’s a special Irate Fuck You to you.'” showing that his remastered added line about how the game doesn't really suck is a complete and utter irresponsible lie. Chris then uses the proton pack to seal the game away inside it even though the equipment only works on ghosts. Ronnie calls but since he is a Jew, Chris decides to leave without answering the phone (and refuses to tell Ronnie that he does not wish to continue the conversation because Chris finds it uncomfortable to talk to Jewish people). Evil Gamer comes on in and decides to be a nice guy and actually talk to Ronnie the Jew. It should be noted that Irate Gamer left in the same direction that Evil Gamer came in demonstrating that Irate Gamer most likely ignored Evil Gamer's presence because fleeing from the presence of jewish people was more important. Trivia *The zombie in this video is stated to be Ladybuggin777 by Chris Bores the author. Considering that the zombie is shown standing far away (allowing for a split-screen) and that Ladybuggin777 is his mother and is not credited for being in the show. It's clear that this not the case and is just another attempt by Chris Bores to keep his show at poor parody level. *Chris Bores credited himself as having made all the things used in the intro including the song which he did not make Notable flubs *2:10 - "cool whore '''movie-like feel to it." *4:13 - "So joining us live to the Irate Gamer Show, connected '''by via satellite" External links *Zombies Ate my Neighbors at The Internet Movie Database Video Category:The Irate Gamer season 1 episodes